


Toto, I have a Feeling We´re not in Kansas anymore

by Loki (are_you_still_writing_that)



Series: Whumptober 2020 [20]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:54:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27146236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/are_you_still_writing_that/pseuds/Loki
Summary: Rose wanders across this new planet...
Relationships: The Doctor (Doctor Who) & Rose Tyler
Series: Whumptober 2020 [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1951690
Kudos: 1





	Toto, I have a Feeling We´re not in Kansas anymore

She didn´t think it would be that easy to get lost, but here we are. The Doctor had told her several times to not stray too far from him, the TARDIS or their meeting point.

Rose had ignored this completely, like usual. It wasn´t that she didn´t understand why he put up these rules, she just chose to ignore them.

After all, what is the travelling of time and space worth, if you treat it like a school excursion? If your answer was _nothing_ , you are completely right, and are sharing her views too.

She wanted adventure on these trips, the thrill of finding new sights, the exhilaration that came with a new view. She wanted what she had come for, she was the companion of the Doctor, with all time and space, that just means adventure.

But she also didn´t want to get lost like now, without any clue, where she was at the moment, and where she had to go.

Rose continued to stumble through the forest, one tree looking exactly like the next. She couldn´t see the sky any more, the trees like a blankets high over her. Surprisingly it wasn´t dark where she was at the moment. The leaves were far bigger, than at home, the trees also far taller, than anything she had seen before. Not that they were many trees in London, but still.

She feared that her wandering would continue for quite a while, but she was confident that she would also find her way back to the TARDIS or the Doctor, which ever came before. She was still relaxed, she would get nervous as soon, as something would try to kill or eat her.

Rose listened closely to the sounds of the surrounding nature, trying to hear sounds that didn´t belong in this environment. It didn´t matter if it was a good or bad sound, just listening.

A scream sounded out, and she grinned, that was exactly the kind of sound that she was waiting on.

She began sprinting forward, it didn´t really sound like the person was in any danger, so she didn´t mind running into this situation unprepared.

When she reached her destination, a giggle broke free from her.

Apparently she would find the Doctor and TARDIS at the same time. He was drenched in water, and slightly shivering.

"There you are!", he called, when Rose came into his sights. She was still giggling and walked towards him, when she came to a halt next to him, Rose looked upward.

"Apparently it had rained not so long ago, and the water getting collected in the leaves was getting too heavy, you know. And also is this rain is very cold", he answered her, without her ever asking a question about it.

She nodded, and then lightly tilted her head, sticking her tongue in between her teeth to grin, "So, why are we? What is so special about this place?"

Without further prompting the Doctor dove into a long-winded explanation, of the culture of the inhabitants, and all the little quirks this planet had to offer.

Man, was she glad that she took his hand that cold afternoon, so long ago.


End file.
